


Unexpected Wanting

by numberbiscuit



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Being Walked In On, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberbiscuit/pseuds/numberbiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don unexpectedly walks in on Coop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from @rounds_of_kink on LJ for round 27.  
> Prompt: limit. Kink: straight guy sexual scenarios. Prompter: @naemi on LJ.

Don returned from the SUV carrying takeout dinner in one hand, Coop’s duffle bag in the other, with his own slung over his shoulder. He swiftly unlocked the door, stumbling into the motel room.

The sight that met his eyes was not one he’d been anticipating.

Coop was sat on his bed with his back leaned against the headboard, wearing nothing but the same sweaty t-shirt from earlier. Not even underwear, evidently. His laptop was out and he had a headphone in one ear, the upright screen barely covering his cock.

Don forced himself to tear his gaze away before it turned into a stare. The last thing he wanted to do was look like some kind of pervert. That would be weird. It was weird enough that he’d apparently just walked in on his fugitive recovery partner watching porn.

Don violently willed himself to calm down, feeling an aching need growing in his groin.

Belatedly realising that Coop was staring right at him. Don wondered how to break the excrutiatingly awkward silence without making himself look too flustered.

"Ehrm… where shall I dump your bag?" Don asked lamely. He desperately wished he could think of something better to say.

"Right there is fine."

Coop’s voice was shaking ever so slightly. Understandable, given the situation, Don thought to himself.

Don put down the bags where he stood, and then sat down on his own bed, still facing Coop.

"I, uh, sorry" Don stammered, looking at the floor.

"Nah it’s okay. I mean we’ve all gotta take care of ourselves sometimes, right?" Coop kept his voice irritatingly casual.

"Want some take-out? I got sweet & sour noodles for you"

"Yeah, pass me some!"

Don carefully crossed the room, very aware of Coop’s lack of clothing. He couldn’t help sneak a look at Coop’s crotch. Just to compare, yanno? Coop was still rock hard, apparently. Don’s eyes went wide at the sight.

He also noticed that, disappointingly enough, the laptop screen was displaying a standard desktop background. He’d vaguely hoped he’d find something he could have fun teasing Coop about during a dull stakeout, or a drive that never seemed to end.

He then retreated to his own bed and got out his own order of spare ribs with rice. Don was determined not to let it bother him that Coop was wearing so little.

But it did bother him.

"Hey Coop…"

"Yeah?" he replied between mouthfuls.

"Why are you still, like, naked?"

"Ehrm… Honestly I don’t know, would you rather I put some clothes on? I mean it’s not like I’d be covering up anything you hadn’t seen before at this point, right?"

"Fair point" Don admitted, shrugging it off. He continued gnawing at his spare ribs, which were dipping with some unusually flavoursome barbeque sauce.

Don couldn’t help but feel like he was wearing too many clothes. It almost seemed unfair that Coop was just sitting there, nonchalant.

Without thinking too hard about it, Don put his food down to one side and got up from where he was sitting. He took off his shoes and socks, and then made a bold move and slowly undid the button of his jeans.

Coop was unabashedly staring.

He undid the zip, feeling a little light-headed with his own bold behaviour.

Don sat himself back down again on his bed before he got too brave and took off his boxers too.

"Just so we match… Sorry if this is awkward" Don mumbled, feeling just slightly pathetic. Then he sat back down again to cover his stiffening dick.

"But we don’t match yet!" Coop objected wickedly, eyebrows raised in expectation. a grin on his face. "Wanna compare?"

Don was jealous of how relaxed Coop was managing to sound about this. Don wondered if he’d gotten himself in over his head. There was no easy way he could back out of this. Not anymore. He’d already crossed any preconceived limits he had to do with comparison situations.

He stood up once again and took off his underwear, feeling very exposed. It wasn’t an entirely bad feeling though, and a nervous energy bubbled through him. He tried to pretend he wasn’t blushing all the way down. There was something surprisingly intimate at just being viewed like that, and Don stood, frozen in Coop’s gaze. He looked Coop dead in the eye, and breathed out slowly.

Coop’s eyes wandared downwards. Don swallowed.

And then Don walked over to Coop and sat down next to him, gazing at Coop in return. Coop was still very much hard, and his hand began moving inwards from its resting position on Coop’s knee, fingertips brushing against the inside of his own thigh.

Don’s mouth opened every so slightly, and he ached at the sight. He looked back up at Coop’s face, at a loss for words and reached over to shut the laptop. If this was going to happen, he wanted it to be just him and Coop, no distractions.

He knelt opposite Coop, and threw any reservations he might have had about putting himself in a sexual situation with another guy out the window. Because he wanted this. Wanted it so desperately.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & feedback much appreciated! :)


End file.
